Valentine ala Fairy Tail xD
by kakikukeko cekot cekot
Summary: Penduduk Fairy Tail merencanakan sesuatu untuk Erza di hari valentine ! Kira-kira apa ya ? :D Dont like Dont Read .


VALENTINE ALA FAIRY TAIL xD

FT©Hiro Mashima^^*saya pinjem diem-diem..khukhukhu*

story©Kakikukekocekotcekot

WARNING;TYPO,ANEH,GA jE,MBLEYER,EYD TIDAK RATA , BIKIN SAKIT KEPALA(?)~loh xD~

HAPPY READING^^

Lusa adalah Hari Valentine ,orang-orang telah menyiapkan sesuatu yang istimewa untuk orang yang disayang .Fairy Tail pun tak mau ketinggalan kereta(?).Mereka semua telah mempersiapkannya sejak lama xD*tumben author bergaya*

Di Kamar Lucy

Lucy membungkus banyak hadiah untuk teman-temannya .Ia menyiapkan puluhan hadiah,setelah semua selesai,ia menulis sesuatu di kertas- hanya Jashin yang tau*author sesat*.Kemudian ia mengeluarkan evil smirk*waah..bahayaa..kita liat yg lain*xD

V

V

V

Bar

Mirajane meneguk banyak minuman,Cana pun sama, sehingga Makarov pun menculiknya ke kamarnya#itu sih bukan menculik..tapi biar gak ngerugiin xD bahkan lebih ,sampe tergeletak ditengah rel kereta api~nah Loo xD~#author ngiket Cana di rel#

*mind:Mampus lu,manusia banyak utang xD*

Di Jalanan

Natsu dan Happy membawa banyak hadiah hingga sepertinya mereka tak sanggup mengangkatnya -tiba Natsu terpeleset kulit duren dan olalaa~ia terbang dan sepertinya akan berakhir di aspal O.O "Happy~"teriak natsu,namun Happy masih mengangkat barang,ia berdoa dalem ati,"kami-sama..selamatkanlah Natsu,anak bodoh dan tolol ini..amin" (?)

Di dekat rumah Porlyusica*bner gak nih nulisnya (_ _7)

Erza memakai perban karena ia terluka seusai melakukan ibadah solat Jumat#apa hubungannya?#.Porlyusica membawa minuman dan meletakkannya di meja dekat Erza."minumlah", "diam."Kau harus cepat sembuh,Fairy Tail menunggumu",setelah itu Porlyusica pergi . Erza menatap keluar jendela ,ia terlalu banyak memikirkan bagaimana cara berhutang yang baik xD*author dipenggal*

Di Kawah Es xD*tauu kaann*

Gray membentuk es menjadi beraneka yg tegak~setegak tiang~miring~semiring otaknya~melingkar~bak es krim~dan zig-zag~seperti dengkulnya xD."pasti mereka terkejut", pun kembali membuat es berbagai bentuk dengan berbagai cetakan yg dia punya xD.

Juvia sedang asyik membuat membuatkan bentou untuk Gray-itu loh yang bentuknya wajah Gray trus dimakan Erza- Ia tersenyum-senyum gaje sampe orang diluar rumahnya jadi merinding.-author kabur-

February 14

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY",seru Natsu dan Happy yang berteriak pertama kali saat pagi-pagi buta#gak ada pagi-pagi tuli ya?# Ia menebar-nebarkan coklat yang dibelinya kemarin ke jalanan Fairy Tail dan author pun pungut satu xD."Natsu ! Tak bisakah kecilkan suaramu !",seru Lucy yang tampak terpaksa membuka jendela kamarmya karena ulah Natsu."Hey,Lucy ! Mau coklat ?",tanya Natsu dengan wajah berseri karna sepertinya ia udah budek stadium akhir,mendengar kata 'coklat' matanya langsung berbinar."Co..coklat..?" "Tapi,ada syaratnya~",kata Natsu."Huh,sudah kuduga kau takkan mau memberikan coklatmu begitu saja padaku",ujar Lucy."Syarat apa?" "Begini,maukah kau membantuku?" "Bantuan apa?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Erza berjalan tertatih keluar dari rumah Porlyusica."Hati-hati",seru Porlyusica . Erza menoleh dan tersenyum ,ia berjalan lagi.

Erza tiba di Fairy tampak lengang dan sepi."Mungkin aku datang terlalu pagi",gumamnya."Tidak juga",sebuah suara mengagetkan Erza."Si..siapa kau?",Erza melihat ke belakang . Tapi tak ada siapapun . Ia mulai berjalan lagi menyusuri jalan."Ternyata kau lupa padaku?hmm",suara itu masih membayanginya yang tetap berjalan.

"Puk"

Erza merasa pundaknya dipegang dan langsung berbalik ke belakang ."Aku terlalu berhalusinasi", lalu berbalik ke depan .Erza melihat seseorang dihadapannya,Erza tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Erza..kau sama sekali tak berubah"

"Jellal..?"

Belum sempat Erza berkata lagi,Jellal memeluknya."Aku merindukanmu".Rasanya tangis Erza hampir pecah sekarang."Jellal...ini benar kau kan?"tanya Erza."Aku..tidak bermimpi,kan?",lanjutnya."Kau bukan ilusi kan?",Erza membalas pelukan Jellal."Aku bukan mimpi ataupun halusinasimu semata",katanya."Jellal...",Erza menangis pelan."Kita bisa terus bersama,kan?",Erza menangis makin deras#awas banjir buk xD# ,tiba-tiba...

"SELAMAT HARI VALENTINE"

Erza menoleh kearah Natsu,Happy,Lucy,Mirajane,Cana,Makarov,Gray,Juvia,Loki,Elfman serta seluruh anggota Fairy Tail tersenyum ke arahnya."Kalian..",kata-kata Erza terhenti."Erza ternyata bisa menangis? Hohoho"seru Natsu dengan tampang polos."Semoga kalian jadi keluarga sakinah mawadah dan warrohmah -?-",sahut Mirajane . Erza menatap ke arah Natsu,"Jadi ini ulahmu"

BRUUGHHH JDUAGHHH PLAKKK CTARRRR

End xD

Huaaaa..mangap gaje..salnya saya rencananya mau apdet inih pas valentine,eh,tanggal 14 ane try out ~_~huhuhu jadi daripada telat,mending ane publish duluan xD

Minta Review seikhlasnya :3


End file.
